(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub, and more particularly to a hub assembly for a bicycle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,665 to Messamore, filed Nov. 5, 1938, the hub includes a disc fixed on the spindle for engagement with a pawl so as to rotate the wheel; the hub is particularly suitable for being used in the front portion of the bicycle and can not be used in the rear portion of the bicycle, such that the manufacturers have to make two types of hubs for both the front and rear portions of the bicycle, this is adverse for manufacturing and assembling purposes.
Another typical hub is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 461,951 to Bayliss, Wiley and Company Limited, filed Aug. 21, 1936, the hub includes an outer driven member and an inner driving member secured together and engaged to the hub shell for driving the bicycle, however, the driven member and the driving member are suitable for being used in the rear portion of the bicycle only, the hub can not be used in the front portion of the bicycle. This is also adverse for manufacturing and assembling purposes.
Still another typical hub is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 646,836 to Sturmey-Archer, filed Oct. 18, 1949, the hub includes a double cone for supporting two bearings, a carrier rotatably engaged on the bearings for supporting a sprocket, and a cover is required for enclosing the parts, therefore, at least three bearings, a double cone, a carrier and a cover are required to be assembled. Obviously, a large number of parts are required such that the manufacturing cost thereof is greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hubs of bicycles.